Different Lives
by RennaV
Summary: High School AU based on a prompt I found about how two friends met. Neji X Tenten with a side of Naruto X Hinata. The Hyuuga are "outcasts" and it takes the stubbornness of "new girl" Tenten to help them make friends. Romance blooms, Hiashi is a bit of a jerk, and life happens. M rating for potential swearing and nudity in later chapters.
1. Meeting

**Meeting**

**Author's note:** I saw a post about how two friends met and it said imagine your OTP. So I did. I have no regrets. Also: er, sorry about not posting for so long. I've been working on original fiction and yeah.

This is a High School alternative universe featuring Neji and Tenten and how they met. It was supposed to be a one shot but morphed a wee bit. I don't ask questions. I just follow the plot-bunnies. Let us begin.

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting**

"So, what are you in for?"

Hyuuga Neji looks up from his Chemistry text to regard the girl who posed the question. She has a smile on her face which lights up her brown eyes and her hair is done up in two buns at the top of her head. She wears the school's dictated uniform: white button down tee-shirt with the dark blue tie loose and the pleated dark blue skirt.

Her skirt actually goes to an inch above her knee like the school dress code dictates unlike the other girls Neji sees in the hallways. She even wears the proper white knee socks which go to an inch under her knee, again as required, and her shoes are black girls' dress shoes.

"Well?" the girl questions.

It takes him a moment to realize the girl is trying to talk to him. This has never happened before and Neji does not know what to do. Her head tilts to a side and Neji lets out a breath.

"The Vice Principle needs to know if I am able to help with the lighting for a presentation tomorrow afternoon," Neji answers.

He normally cannot engage in idle chit chat, especially when he is reviewing for a test he has next period. He did study of course, but not to his regular standards. His young cousin Hanabi had been pestering all night about some show she wanted him to watch with her.

As typical, she had worn him down and he had spent two hours watching the show. He would never admit to enjoying it and being disappointed they had to cut the binge-watching to go to sleep for school.

"So you're getting permission to miss classes?" the girl asks.

"Yes. Why are you here?" Neji returns.

Surely a girl who followed the dress code had done nothing wrong. She smiled and Neji could not help noticing how cute the smile made her. She even tilted her head to a side.

"I stabbed a guy in the hand with a screwdriver," she says.

It takes Neji a few moments to process her words. She had _stabbed_ another student, a male, with a screwdriver in the hand. Neji opens his mouth but has no idea what to even say. He blinks, closes his mouth and shakes his head.

"Pardon?" Neji tries.

The girl has the decency to flush. She rubs the back of her neck as her cheeks continue to go pinker still.

"Well, I was in wood working and using the screwdriver to tighten a screw," she begins.

What else would one use a screwdriver for? Besides the aforementioned stabbing of course. Neji inclines his head to signal her to continue.

"Since the benches are low, I had to bend over slightly and the guy behind me flicked my skirt. I kind of went on instinct, you know? I turned, stabbed, and called him a pervert. Yamato-sensei didn't like it so much so here I am," the girl says.

Neji takes a moment to sort out the girl's story. Firstly: she took woodworking, a subject the other females in the school wouldn't dare to choose. Secondly: her instincts told her to fight back when someone she did not want touching her touched her. Thirdly: she had been merely defending herself. Neji liked her all ready.

"Did someone at least witness the skirt flipping?" Neji asks.

"Mm-hmm, my brother Rock Lee, my seat mate Uzumaki Naruto, and the guys across from us: Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. The principal wants to question me first," she says.

Neji hums. He has no idea who any of those people are. He vaguely recognizes the name Uzumaki Naruto because his other cousin, Hinata, happens to talk about the boy all the time. Hinata had turned sixteen this year to his seventeen so this girl and the people she spoke of were a year younger like Hinata.

"Well, you have a good defense then," Neji says.

"Right? Guy really wouldn't like the idea of me being suspended for stabbing someone," the girl says

"Guy?" Neji questions.

She smiles.

"My adoptive father, Maito Guy. He adopted me this summer along with Lee," the girl says.

"Ah," Neji says.

He had not meant to bring up a potentially painful subject. His mother had died shortly after giving birth to him and his father had been killed in a car accident. Thankfully, his uncle Hiashi had taken him in or Neji would have been sent into foster care.

"It's no big deal, really," the girl tells him with a wave of one hand. "Lee and I lived in the same orphanage for five years together. It's tough being an older kid since no one really sees the point in adopting anyone over ten. But Guy's a great dad so it's awesome."

She has a smile on her face even now. Neji had not been in the mood to smile for years after his father died. He had barely spoken to his cousins and uncle besides proper social protocol and even now did not have anyone he would consider a friend.

"Oh, um, I'm Tenten by the way. Ha, I told you the names of all my friends and family without telling you my name," Tenten says.

She sticks out one hand and Neji takes it gently. Unlike the hands of other girls' Tenten's hands have calluses. Her nails are uneven, chipped, and she wears no nail polish. There are a few thin white lines on her tanned flesh, scars from sharp blades and Neji wonders at these.

"Hyuuga Neji," Neji says.

"Hyuuga, oh! Any relation to Hyuuga Hinata?" Tenten inquires.

Her eyes have gone bright in curiosity and she has leaned closer to him. He tries not to feel disappointed as she takes her hand back but he fails. She awaits his answer with a bright smile.

"She is my year younger cousin," Neji says.

"Neat," Tenten says. "I have English with her. She's really sweet and smart. It's a boring class but I'm a year behind in studies according to the school. Apparently the orphanage didn't do some kind of upgrade or something so Lee and I are stuck in the tenth grade when we should be in the eleventh."

This made her the same age as him. A year difference in age would not have mattered but Neji likes the fact they were both seventeen. Neji turns a bit more to face her and opens his mouth to ask another question.

"Maito Tenten,"

Neji turns the same time Tenten does to see the vice principal's secretary looking at them. Tenten stands and smoothes down her skirt. She turns and gives him a sunny grin. His heart flutters and Neji finds it difficult to swallow.

"Nice talking to you, Neji," Tenten says.

"Likewise," Neji manages.

He frowns as he watches Tenten enter the vice principal's office. The door closes off his sight of her and Neji leans back in his chair. He adjusts his reading glasses and looks back down at his open Chemistry text. He wants to speak to Tenten more but had not gotten her number. Surely he would be able to find her again. Besides, Hinata has to know her.

* * *

Reviews appreciated. More to come.


	2. Research

**Chapter Two: Research**

**Author's note:** Why is it every time I try to write a one-shot, I get chaptered fiction? Meh, good for the word count. Let's go!

* * *

"Do you know Maito Tenten?"

Neji waited as Hinata considered his question. Her pale lavender eyes were wide as she thought and she nibbled on her full lower lip. Hanabi shot up from her lounging position and a grin came to her face. The same pale eyes lit with glee and Neji ignored his eleven year old cousin.

"Tenten? That's a girl's name. Oooh, Neji has a crush," Hanabi said.

Her voice came out teasing and she burst into giggles after her pronouncement. Neji clenched his jaw to keep the flush out of his cheeks. He did _not_ have a crush. He simply wanted to speak with Tenten again.

She had intrigued him. No girl in the school took wood working or had a natural fighting instinct. No one had the courage to approach him or Hinata in all the years they had gone to school but Tenten had. The stabbing another guy with a screwdriver did frighten him a bit but so long as he did nothing to compromise her person then he would not face the same fate.

"I do not have a crush," Neji said.

"Then why are you asking about a girl?" Hanabi asked.

She had a coy grin on her face. Neji narrowed his eyes but she kept grinning. He let his glare fizzle away. Damn Hanabi and being immune to it.

"I met her while waiting for the vice principal," Neji said. "We made conversation and unlike other girls who come near me she did not get all giggly or annoy me."

Neji forced himself to remain still as the silence went on. Hanabi began laughing again while Hinata pursed her lips. A flush had come to Hinata's cheeks and Neji saw her trying to hold back a laugh.

"Neji has a crush! Neji has a crush," Hanabi proclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Neji refrained from rubbing his temples or sighing. Instead, he raised his eyebrows to Hinata who jolted slightly then nodded.

"She is in my English class," Hinata said.

"Yes, she told me as much," Neji said.

He had been hoping for more but should have known not to expect it. Hinata hummed. She tapped her lower lip in thought and Neji disregarded Hanabi who had begun to sing a song about him and Tenten sitting in a tree. He had no idea how he would even get up a tree to kiss Tenten. Besides, this wasn't love, there would not be a marriage, and he would not be pushing a baby carriage.

"I don't know much about her, honestly. She sits with Rock Lee and I see her in the cafeteria with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and ah, Uzumaki Naruto," Hinata said.

Her cheeks had gone bright red at the mention of her crush. Neji hummed as Hanabi gaped. Hanabi began laughing and going on about Hinata and Naruto. Hinata tried to scold Hanabi but Neji had blocked out the two girls. Tenten spent her time with a group of males. He did not know how to take this but would not let the other males stop him from talking to her. He had to satisfy his curiosity about the girl.

* * *

"What's that dude's problem?"

Tenten looked to Kiba and blinked. Kiba had his scary face on which consisted of narrowed eyebrows and a snarl which reminded Tenten of a growling dog. Tenten followed his gaze to see Kiba glared at Hyuuga Neji, the guy she had met the other day.

Neji merely adjusted his glasses and went back to his book. A little frown graced his face but he made no other indication he had been caught staring. Tenten looked back to Kiba who grinned in victory now.

"Feel better O Protector?" Shikamaru questioned.

His eyes were half-lidded and he had a lazy grin on his face. Of course Kiba huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He said something about someone needing to look after the group but Tenten ignored it. She had turned her head back to Neji and studied his profile.

She couldn't help admitting he happened to be attractive. He had smooth skin, a bit too pale for her liking, and he happened to be tall if a bit on the thin side. His eyes were pale like Hinata's, lavender with no pupil which Tenten found plain _weird_ and his eyebrows were kind of like a girl's: thin, well maintained and perfectly arched.

His _hair_ though. He wore it long enough it touched the belt of his dark blue pants but he kept it tied back at the nape of his neck. Neji obviously took good care of his hair because it looked thick, silky, and soft. Tenten wanted to run her hands through it and had almost given into the urge while they had been waiting in the vice principal's office. It's why she had begun rambling off to him about everything.

The glasses he wore had thin black frames with half lenses, obviously meant for reading alone but Tenten had never seen him with the glasses off. She did know Hinata didn't use glasses in English class. Maybe she wore contacts.

"Hey, Tenny, you're not supposed to be checking him out. I scared him," Kiba said.

Tenten leaned down in her seat and put a hand over her face. She hadn't been checking out Neji. She had been curious that's all. Tenten peeked through her fingers to see Kiba looking at her with his head tilted to one side. Again, she couldn't help being reminded of a dog.

"You did not scare him. Why? He hasn't moved from his spot and he is looking over again," Shino said.

Immediately Kiba's head swivelled and Tenten followed with her eyes to see Neji had in fact glanced back over. He did not look away when Kiba snarled but instead he lifted one hand. Tenten sat up in her seat and was about to raise a hand when she spotted _Hinata_ waving back to Neji. Kiba coughed and Tenten saw him flushing.

"Oh. Perhaps he had been looking for his cousin," Shino said.

Tenten held back her groan as Shino shrugged and went back to the text book he had about entomology. He had willingly signed up for the course and Tenten had learned not to ask about it or Shino would talk for hours without end on every kind of bug.

Shikamaru snorted while Choji munched on potato chips. Naruto had turned in his seat and grinned in the direction of Neji and Hinata. Lee had a thoughtful look on his face. Tenten knew Lee being thoughtful could turn out wonderfully amazing or horribly wrong. She'd been around him long enough.

"We should invite them to eat with us," Lee announced.

"Wha-wha, why?" Naruto sputtered.

Tenten had figured out her first day with the group (also her and Lee's first day here) Naruto had a massive crush on Hinata. He stared at her with a dopey grin on his face and whenever he tried to talk to her he stuttered about some completely silly topic which made her get all confused. Then he would apologize and run away. Really, it had started to get annoying.

"They look so lonely," Lee said.

Tenten looked back to the cousins and saw no one sat with the two. Neji had occupied the end of a table and the next closest person sat five chairs away. Even the people behind and in front of Neji completely ignored him and had moved their tables and chairs further away like Neji had some kind of disease.

No one else had greeted Hinata and no one looked at the two Hyuuga. Tenten didn't know why. They seemed nice enough, besides the creepy eyes.

"No one sits with them," Kiba said.

"Yes, exactly, so we should," Lee said.

The other guys exchanged a look. Shikamaru sighed heavily while Shino shifted nervously in his seat. Choji started eating a little faster while Kiba scratched the back of his head. Naruto pouted. Tenten didn't get it.

Okay, so she had been in Konoha High for exactly a month. She knew these guys were and had been a click since the first grade but were friendly to anyone and everyone. She knew the group of guys in the corner by the vending machines sold weed and the guys nearest the doors were the chess players. The girls and guys in the middle of the room were the jocks and cheerleaders: no one joined their ranks unless on an athletic team.

She hadn't noticed the two Hyuuga sat alone every lunch period and thought it a little sad. Hinata would be alone once Neji graduated next year and Tenten didn't like seeing anyone left alone.

"They're untouchable," Shikamaru said.

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

"Untouchable," Kiba repeated.

"What, do they have the plague or something?" Tenten questioned.

"No. It's just, well Hinata's dad is Hyuuga Hiashi, the _mayor_ and people want him to run for president of you know, the country," Shikamaru said. "It means eventually they're going to be pulled out of school and live in the White House so: untouchable. Besides, neither of them really talk to anyone else or do any activities outside of school. They know they're better than the rest of us so don't bother."

Tenten stared. Neji had talked to her the other day. He had even asked her questions and looked genuinely curious about how she had come to stab someone with a screwdriver. He hadn't even balked when she had told him.

"Um, I did talk to Neji while waiting for the vice principal," Tenten said.

"You did _what?"_ Kiba asked loudly.

A few heads turned and Tenten rubbed her temples. Kiba gave his scary face and people turned back around. Tenten let out a breath.

"Well, he was in the office waiting with me so I asked him why he was there. Then I told him about the screwdriver incident and yeah. He doesn't seem so bad," Tenten said.

"You talked to Hyuuga Neji?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes," Tenten said.

"You _talked_ to Hyuuga Neji?" Kiba repeated.

Tenten tossed her spoon at him. It hit squarely in the middle of his forehead and Kiba shook his head. Choji had stopped eating to stare at her and even Shino wasn't reading about bugs. Shikamaru gaped while Naruto sputtered but Lee looked as lost as her.

"He didn't even kill me with his laser eyes," Tenten said.

Tenten had meant it to be a joke but no one laughed. Lee coughed to hide a snicker and Tenten shifted in her seat. Shikamaru recovered first and shook his head.

"I don't think they can shoot lasers out of their eyes," Shikamaru said.

"That's biologically impossible," Shino said. "Then again, so is pupil-less eyes which their entire family seems to have."

"It was a joke guys," Tenten said. "And I'm with Lee. We should invite them to sit with us."

They all gasped like she had decided to start singing show tunes and dancing on the table. Shikamaru groaned and slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand. He let out a long-suffering breath and pegged her with his black eyes.

"No. You guys are new so you don't get it but it's been an unspoken rule since elementary not to talk to the Hyuuga. Besides, their body guards will probably tackle you," Shikamaru said.

"Body guards?" Tenten asked.

Shikamaru pointed unenthused at the corners of the cafeteria. Tenten spotted a suited man in each corner, each wearing sunglasses with ear pieces in one ear and each turned to keep the Hyuuga in sight. She had seen them before but assumed they were looking after the entire cafeteria.

"Erm, huh," Tenten muttered.

She looked back over to Neji and Hinata to see the two speaking about something or another. She held back her gasp as Neji turned his head and their eyes met across the distance. A little smile came onto his face before he looked back to his cousin. Tenten could have _sworn_ she saw him blush but it disappeared now. She needed to know more.

* * *

Reviews welcome.


	3. Curiosity

**Chapter Three: Curiosity**

**Author's note: **Don't own, blah, blah...

* * *

Tenten curses her ill fortune to be stuck a year behind in school because of some stupid mix up with the orphanage's education system. It means she and Neji share lunch together but that's it. She can't try to get closer to him and Hinata sits on the other side of the class room in English. Luckily, the period after lunch (Gym) is _also_ shared with Hinata.

Not so luckily, she shares Gym with the guys who might try to keep her away from Hinata and the two most popular girls in the school: Yamanaka Ino and Hanaro Sakura. Tenten keeps away from the two girls and their hoard of hangers on by sticking to the furthest corner of the locker room. But, if she wants to talk to Hinata so she can find out more about Neji then she has to come out of hiding.

Tenten takes a centering breath and puts her backpack down on the benches where the other fifteen girls in her gym class are changing. Ino glances over to her but huffs and goes back to changing into her gym attire. Tenten has situated herself close to Hinata, two lockers away, which is plenty far enough from the other girls. Hinata is five lockers away from the next closest girl and Hinata blinks her strange eyes when Tenten starts changing.

"Hi Hinata,"

Tenten bites her tongue when Hinata's eyes go wide and her lips part in awe. Hinata glances around the room for a moment then blinks owlishly. Tenten grins. Hinata keeps staring. No wonder no one talks to the Hyuuga. The creepy lavender eyes scare everyone off.

"Hello Tenten," Hinata says softly.

Tenten does a mental victory dance and outwardly keeps smiling. She'll keep the grin on her face even if her cheeks fall off. She _needs_ to know why everyone hangs back from the Hyuuga cousins and besides, Neji interested her.

He doesn't seem like the other guys she knows. Shino is a silent type who obsesses over bugs and thinks way too logically. Shikamaru is lazy but if he put his mind to school he would be the top of all his classes. Naruto has a joke for everyone and took life as it came to him. He always grinned and told jokes.

Kiba lived with dozens of dogs at any given time and liked being in constant motion. He wanted to be a veterinarian like his mother and sister. He all ready helped with the family's breeding business and dog-show competitions.

Of course Lee wanted to join every single sports team. They were all full but he still worked his butt off in Guy's personal weight room. He wanted to be a fitness instructor and Tenten could see him doing it with no issues.

Neji seemed different. For one, he had been called into the office to help with lights at a presentation. He had been reading an advanced Chemistry text while he waited and hadn't needed to be moving in order to concentrate like her other guy friends (minus Shino and Shikamaru). He had looked so disappointed when her name had been called too.

"So, do you think Anko-sensei is going to make us do the mile?" Tenten asks.

Tenten watches Hinata wince. Tenten held back a gasp as Hinata removed her button down shirt to reveal bigger breasts than Tenten would've thought. Hinata wore the schools dark blue vest over the white button down tee-shirt. The vest wasn't a requirement and Tenten had noticed the vest hung off Hinata. Now she understood why.

Tenten sees Hinata flushing and understands running the mile would be painful for Hinata. No wonder the girl ended up in last position all the time. She would never be able to get a proper running stride without two or more sports bras and maybe some breast binding.

"I hope not," Hinata says.

"Yeah, me neither," Tenten tells her.

They change swiftly and Tenten sees even Hinata's tee-shirt is a few sizes bigger than needed to hide her over-large chest. Tenten sticks by Hinata's side as they leave the locker room and smiles when Hinata gives her a wide-eyed look.

"Tenny!"

Kiba is waving manically at her from the bleachers. He stops when he spots who is walking beside Tenten and she sees him come close to falling head first down the bleachers. Tenten notices Hinata starting to lag back and comes to a decision.

She grabs Hinata's wrist and pulls the girl along to the group of guy friends she has. All of them are staring at her in wide-mouthed awe except Lee who is grinning broadly. Everyone else in the gym has stopped to stare as Tenten forcibly brings Hyuuga Hinata into her circle.

"Hey everyone! Hinata's sitting with us," Tenten says.

"Uh," Shikamaru smartly says.

"H-he-hello," Hinata sputters.

Tenten sees Hinata fiddling with the hem of her tee-shirt. Hinata's eyes are massive in her head and she is nibbling on her lower lip. Tenten helps her sit down and beams at the guys. They're staring like she's decided to run around the gym on her hands a thousand times.

"Hi Hinata! I um, like your tee-shirt," Naruto says.

Everyone in the group stares at him. Hinata looks to her plain white school issue tee-shirt with the school's crest on the front. She looks to Tenten who is wearing the exact shirt in a smaller size then to the other guys who wear _the same_ shirt.

"Thank you?" Hinata questions, her voice unsure.

Tenten refrains from smacking her hand against her face like Shikamaru is doing right now. Kiba's entire body is twitching like he wants to laugh but he's holding it back. Choji is shaking his head while Naruto has gone bright red. Shino simply sighs and looks away.

"It's um, nice," Naruto says.

"Dude," Kiba gets out.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and leans back on the bleachers. Lee is gaping at Naruto and looks to her for help. Tenten shakes her head.

"Oh, ah, it's the same as yours?" Hinata asks, still confused.

"Er, right but um, it looks better on you," Naruto answers.

He's rubbing the back of his neck and his cheeks are a red Tenten didn't think possible. She didn't think it humanely possible for someone's eyes to go as wide as Hinata's were right now. Tenten hoped Naruto didn't mean Hinata's chest made the shirt look better but had a feeling he was too dense to mean it like that. She waited as Hinata opened her mouth.

Anko-sensei's whistle cut off anything Hinata had been about to say. Tenten saw Hinata jump as a little squeak came out of Hinata's lips. She patted Hinata's shoulder and turned to face her sensei.

As typical, Anko-sensei had an evil grin on her face as she regarded the thirty or so of them. She wore black short shorts under the school tee-shirt except her tee-shirt had cut off sleeves and had been rolled up so the top of her shorts could be seen. She had a dodge ball in her hand and Tenten didn't like where this was going.

"Boys against girls dodge-ball. Winning team gets to pick what we do next class," Anko-sensei announced.

Tenten lets out a sigh and sees Hinata shudder. The boys are yelling in excitement and rushing down the bleachers, well except Shikamaru who heaves a heavy breath as he makes even getting to his feet look like a chore. Choji is pouting as he follows after Shikamaru and Shino is scowling.

"Hey, new-girl, Hyuuga, get over here,"

Tenten turns to the voice and sees Yamanaka Ino glaring at them with her hands on her hips. Long blond hair is in a high pony tail which leaves a fringe free. Tenten stands and helps Hinata get up. She hadn't been called new-girl in two weeks and doesn't appreciate the thought.

"We are totally not doing whatever stupid thing the guys want to do," Ino tells them when they're close enough.

"Yeah, so if you're going to be dead weight then stick to the back," Sakura commands.

Tenten squares her jaw. Dead weight? Who did they think she was? She would show them.

* * *

"Brother?"

Neji looks up from his algebra homework. Hinata is standing on the threshold of his doorway in her baggy pyjamas, nibbling on her lower lip. Unlike Hanabi, she tries not to interrupt him while he's studying and Neji appreciates her for this. But, she _has_ interrupted him so something important must have happened.

"What is it Hinata?" Neji asks.

Mentally he's preparing for the worst. Someone at school could be teasing her again or Hiashi could be pushing back his return another week. Hanabi could be sick or the family cat, Hiro could have gone missing again.

"Tenten beat Yamanaka Ino and Hanaro Sakura in dodge ball," Hinata says.

Neji stares for a few moments and takes in this statement. He happens to know both girls because they are the head cheerleaders on the team. Both are hot-headed, extremely physical, and immensely competitive.

Sakura wrestled in the _men's_ division and _won_ every year while Ino played on the men's rugby team. Ino had brought Konoha High's team to nationals last year. Despite this, the duo could often be seen shopping, tanning, having spa days, and tended to giggle aggravatingly when he walked by.

"How do you mean?" Neji asks.

"Ah, well, they told us if we were going to be dead weight to stick to the back," Hinata tells him.

She takes a few more steps into his room and sits on his bed, close to the foot of it so she's near his desk. Neji turns to face her and waits. Hinata has placed her hands on her lap and a smile has come onto her face.

"Tenten didn't come to the back with me and when Anko threw the ball to the girl's team, Tenten physically got in between both and caught it with one hand. Then she threw it so quickly, it knocked Kiba over and the boy's ball rolled into our court," Hinata tells him.

Inuzuka Kiba, the boy who had been trying to intimidate him today during lunch. Kiba stood tall with broad shoulders and a muscular physic. Neji couldn't imagine Tenten knocking him over then remembered Tenten _had_ stabbed someone in the hand with a screwdriver.

"Tenten caught both balls and systematically took out every single guy. No one else on our team even got a chance and it was over in three minutes," Hinata says.

Neji can't help but stare. Hinata is still grinning. In fact, it looks like she will start laughing at any moment.

"Some of her throws looked impossible and they all bounced off one boy, hit a second, a third and sometimes even a fourth before returning back to her like she summoned them. She never missed even when she leaped into the air to make catches or throw a ball. I haven't seen anything like it," Hinata tells him.

Neji wishes he had seen it. He curses the fact Tenten had been held back a year because of some paperwork going astray. Hinata giggles and Neji waits.

"Ino and Sakura were shocked into silence. Lee gave Tenten some trouble with the way he dodged and he was the last one standing but then she started bouncing the balls off the floor, the walls, and _the ceiling_ to finally get him. Tomorrow we get to do archery. Tenten picked it because, as Anko-sensei said: "She did all the work." It was amazing," Hinata continues.

Tenten had defeated some fifteen boys in dodge-ball _alone_ then picked _archery_ for the next lesson. Tenten, who did not giggle insanely when he looked her way and who had started a conversation with him after stabbing someone with a screwdriver.

"Ino and Sakura said it wasn't fair so Anko-sensei told them they could try beating her. Everyone cleared out and Tenten won even though Sakura and Ino threw the entire rack of dodge balls at her. Once they were all on her side, she got this evil grin on her face and pummelled them with all the balls," Hinata goes on.

Neji sees her eyes glittering in joy. He curses the fact he hadn't been there to see it. _No one_, male or female went against Hanaro-Yamanaka and won. Tenten, the _new-girl_ of Konoha High had defeated them in a dodge-ball match of all things.

"Then she simply brushed off her hands and thanked them for the warm-up," Hinata says with a giggle.

Tenten had _thanked them_ for the warm up. Neji had no idea what a physical competition would mean to Tenten if dodge ball against all the males in her gym class then against Hanaro-Yamanaka was a _warm-up_.

"Anko-sensei laughed and told us we had the rest of the period free. Tenten brought me to sit with her friends and ah, it was nice," Hinata says.

Her cheeks have gone pink and Neji stiffens in his chair. Tenten had _invited_ Hinata into her group. No one had ever done such a thing in all the years he and Hinata had gone to school. Their peers had been stand-offish and intimidated by their last name, their eyes, and their social awkwardness.

"Though, I think Ino and Sakura are planning revenge of some sort. They kept glaring at Tenten the rest of the period and in the locker room. Tenten ignored it," Hinata informs him.

Of course the duo would plan revenge. They had a reputation of sorts to hold up. Everyone would tell everyone in the school about how the new-girl had defeated Konoha High's toughest females and the duo would need to prove they were not to be trifled with.

Neji shook his head and had no idea what to say. Part of him wants to grin as someone finally knocked Hanaro and Yamanaka off their podium but he is concerned for Tenten. It would not end well for her. But, the largest part of him wants to track her down and ask her all about it. He wants to know how in the world she could have possibly done as she had. There had to be a story there and he needs to know it.

"That is amazing," Neji says.

Hinata is beaming. He smiles along with her, though not as widely. He does see she is sitting up straighter and has not stuttered once during the entire story.

"She's so friendly and strong. We exchanged phone numbers after gym. I think she's willing to be my friend and I can't believe it," Hinata says.

He can't believe it either. They had never had friends growing up. It had been him, Hinata, and Hanabi since his father had died when he had been eight. They did have the various helpers around the house but they did not do much but keep an eye on them.

More unbelievable is the fact it is _Tenten_: the girl who had asked him about being in the principal's office the other day. She had been completely un-intimidated by his gaze and initiated a conversation with him which somehow led to her speaking to Hinata. Neji wonders if he had made so much of an impression on her she had decided to talk to his cousin.

No, he had to be thinking too much of himself. Then again, the entire female populace of the school had affection towards him as did some of the males. He had not run away when she said her reason for being in the office. He had agreed with her about defending herself. It would be an interesting school year.

* * *

Haha, Neji. Reviews welcome.


	4. First Move

**Chapter Four: First Move**

**Author's note: **First time I've done an alternate universe so I'm totally missing the whole no-missions thing and non-shinobi life. BUT. It really lets you expand on how everyone meets and how they all get involved. No, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Enjoy the ride. I am.

* * *

Tenten tries not to tap her fingers against her leg as she waits outside of her English class the next day: Friday. Glorious Friday: the end of a week of school and the beginning of the weekend where she can spend time catching up on all her assignments. She's never been too enthused about doing journal entries or equation after equation in order to prove she knew what her sensei's taught her.

It's why she enjoys woodworking and gym over her English and Maths class. Today's gym class would be even better because they would be doing archery. But first, she wanted to talk to Hinata to see if the girl would join her and the guys for lunch.

Tenten tries not to think about how she's kind of using Hinata so _Neji_ will come join them. Hinata is a sweet girl and they had texted back and forth last night. Tenten had enjoyed the conversation and learned Hinata liked horseback riding, swimming, and collecting flowers. She wanted to be a florist.

Tenten had no idea how the mayor's daughter wanted to be a florist. Hinata had mentioned wanting to own her own shop and make sure the shop would also be a cafe. There had to be some leadership skills in owning a business, especially an unconventional one like a flower-shop cafe.

Neji had not come up in conversation and Tenten had been too reluctant to ask outright. She didn't want Hinata to think Tenten used her to get to Neji but Tenten _really_ wanted to talk to Neji again.

The fact he hadn't run away screaming when she started rambling on about herself in the principal's office meant a lot. He had looked so sad when she left too. Plus, the fact everyone considered him and Hinata untouchable made this a kind of challenge. Tenten loved challenges and knew it would turn out the two Hyuuga would be worth the effort.

Someone had to show the school Neji and Hinata weren't out of reach. Someone had to prove the two could be normal like any of them and deserved friendship like everyone else. Everyone needed someone.

Tenten bites back a gasp as she lands against the lockers beside the door to her English class. Her shoulder throbs and her books clatter as they fall to the floor but she hasn't fallen over. Tenten looks up to see who shoved her and sees Ino flicking her long hair in a haughty way. Sakura has a grin on her pink colored lips and the two walk into class.

Tenten regains her balance and huffs. She crouches down to gather her books and clenches her jaw. She had heard from the guys later Ino and Sakura are considered the toughest, prettiest, and most popular girls in the entire school. They're on a level all their own according to everyone else and _no one_ had taken them down before.

Apparently the two couldn't deal with competition. Tenten grins then takes a breath as pale hands come into her field of vision. She glances up through her bangs to see Hinata helping her gather her books.

"Thanks," Tenten says.

"You're welcome. Sakura shouldn't have done that," Hinata says softly.

Tenten frowns but decides it doesn't matter. She takes her books gently from Hinata and stands with her. Hinata has worn her waist-length hair up today and it shows off her elegant neck. A few pieces frame her face beautifully and Tenten can see Hinata wears tinted lip gloss and mascara. Tenten grins and wraps an arm through Hinata's to bring her into class.

Okay, so if she's using Hinata to get to Neji then Hinata is using Tenten to get to Naruto. Tenten doesn't mind a bit and keeps her smile in place as she and Hinata walk into the room. Everyone looks to them but Tenten doesn't care. She guides Hinata to take a seat with her in the duel desks and sees everyone continuing to look at them.

Naruto has gone red through his entire face since he and Kiba sit in front of her. Kiba has a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. Shikamaru is grinning while Choji snickers beside him. Shino snorts but she can see the tiny grin on his face. Lee rushes in a moment later and takes the empty seat beside Shino.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto says with a bright grin.

"Hello Naruto," Hinata gets out.

Her cheeks have gone pink but she has sat up straighter. Tenten watches as she flutters her eyelashes at him. Naruto gulps and rubs the back of his neck.

"I like your hair," Naruto says. "It's so, um, up?"

Tenten hears Shikamaru smacking his forehead. Choji rolls his eyes and even Lee groans. Kiba starts laughing as Hinata stares at Naruto with parted lips and her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Naruto is laughing nervously, _loudly_, and Tenten can't help feeling a little sorry for the blonde.

"Um, thank you?" Hinata tries.

Thankfully Jiraiya-sensei calls for their attention. Tenten happily listens as they discuss Shakespeare until the bell rings. She shoves her books into her bag and keeps grinning. Now they have lunch.

"So, Hinata, want to join us for lunch?" Tenten asks.

Hinata freezes. Naruto drops his textbook and Kiba falls back into his chair. Shikamaru mutters a word under his breath while Choji stills in opening a snack bag of chips. Shino has turned in his seat and Lee beams.

"Ah, um, I normally, er, eat lunch wit-with my, ahmm, cousin Neji," Hinata says.

Hinata's voice has dropped a few levels in volume and it's normally softer than a regular speaking voice. She's gone pink in the cheeks again and is fiddling with her fingers. Tenten hopes the poor girl doesn't implode from shock.

"He can come too," Tenten says with a smile.

"Ahmm, er, I-I-er, don't know," Hinata says.

Tenten maintains her smile. She knows Hinata isn't used to having anyone want to be her friend let alone anyone inviting her to have lunch with them. Tenten is going to make sure Hinata _does_ get used to sitting with people besides her family. Well, her and Neji.

"Aw c'mon, Hinata. We don't bite," Tenten says.

"Even though Kiba sometimes looks like he would," Shikamaru says.

"Hey! Shut it," Kiba says with a huff.

Hinata presses her lips together and looks at them all in turn. She shakes her head as she gets to her feet. She's clutched her bag hard in front of her and is still blushing.

"I-I, ah, will ask Neji first," Hinata says.

She bolts before Tenten can process. Tenten stares at the door to the exit and runs her hand through her bangs. Kiba snorts as he slings his bag over one shoulder.

"What'd you expect, Tenny? They're Hyuuga," Kiba tells her.

Tenten bites her tongue as she finishes getting her books together. She leaves the classroom with her friends and stands taller. She won't let Hinata or Neji get away that easily.

* * *

Neji looks up from his philosophy text as Hinata settles in front of him without her usual grace. Her eyes are huge in her head and she's breathing quicker than normal. Her knuckles have gone white with how hard she's holding her bag in front of her and Neji does not like how distressed she is.

"What is—" Neji begins.

"Tenten invited us to sit with her," Hinata interrupts.

Neji stiffens. He barely manages to stop his jaw from dropping but he knows his eyes have gone as wide as Hinata's. His head is spinning and he has no idea what to do. He has never been so out of his element.

Their peers simply _did not_ invite them to have lunch. They did not go to the birthday parties of their classmates or have sleepovers with friends. They did not have pool parties or go to barbeques to celebrate various holidays. They never had friends.

The Hyuuga eyes intimidated everyone but worse happened to be Hiashi being in a position of power since Hinata's birth. Being the Mayor's family put them on the top of a too risky to climb sheer cliff no one bothered with. Except Tenten.

The new-girl, the one who had stabbed someone with a screwdriver out of defense, the one who had defeated Hanaro and Yamanaka, the one who sat with a bunch of males and who had an adoptive father rather than a biological one.

"What do we do?" Hinata asks in a hurried whisper.

Neji had no idea. Oh they had asked to sit with people when they were younger but they had always been told to go away. Sometimes they had sand or rocks thrown at them and at one point they had simply given up. They had no protocol for being _invited_ to eat lunch with others.

"Brother?" Hinata questions again.

They do not have much time to make a decision. Tenten and the others will enter the cafeteria soon and take their table. Neji happens to arrive first as his class before lunch is merely two doors away from one of the cafeteria's many entrances. Hinata had to have run here from half-way across the school to get to him before Tenten and the group.

"Let's," Neji says.

"Let's?" Hinata parrots.

"Let us join them," Neji says.

Hinata's jaw drops but she grins a moment later. Neji sees the cafeteria doors open and in comes Tenten with the group of males she is friends with. Inuzuka Kiba has an arm wrapped around Uzumaki Naruto's shoulders and they're laughing about something heartily. Akimichi Choji is munching on chips with a smile on his face right beside the two as Nara Shikamaru trudges lazily behind.

Aburame Shino has his face in a book about insects, his dark glasses perched high on his face. The collar of his shirt is pulled up to cover his neck and chin and he wears his dark hair long to cover his ears and the sides of his face. Rock Lee, Tenten's adopted brother is talking excitedly with Kiba and Naruto and Tenten, Tenten is frowning as she ignores them all.

Neji gets to his feet and takes a deep breath. He closes his book and slings his bag onto his shoulder. He puts a hand on Hinata's shoulder and she smiles up at him. Neji strides towards the larger group with his head held high. He ignores the way his heart is threatening to break his sternum and the way his throat has dried.

Tenten has sensed something and her head turns. His eyes met hers and he sees hers widened. Her lips part and she stops. A moment later she's grinning but her pause has caught the attention of the males around her. They look in her direction and still in their progress as Neji guides Hinata a comfortable speaking distance from the group.

"Hinata tells me we were invited to lunch?" Neji asks.

Tenten's smile widens and Neji can feel the entire cafeteria watching them. No one speaks and everyone has stopped to look at this wonderment. He knows everyone shares in the awe of the fact the Hyuuga have accepted a lunch invite.

"Yeah, c'mon," Tenten says with a chipper grin.

He inhales when she wraps an arm through his and begins to guide him to the group's regular table. Her hands are on his forearms and he feels the roughness of her hands. Even so, there is warmth in her touch which makes his heart flip oddly in his chest and his mouth go dry. His palms feel clammy and he feels hot.

He manages to sit beside Tenten without making a fool of himself. Lee has taken her other side while Hinata sits across from him. Naruto is quick to take the seat next to Hinata, so quick he trips over it and comes close to smacking his chin off the table. Kiba laughs uproariously at this and Neji coughs to hide a chuckle.

Shikamaru welcomes them and Choji offers them some chips. Shino smiles and Neji feels his body relaxing. He wants this to go well. He wouldn't mind having people he can talk to. Besides, Tenten's hands feel exceptionally good on his arm and he tries not to pout as she pulls away. Neji takes a breath and puts a smile on his face. He and Hinata need this.

* * *

I'm evil, I know but come on: Jiraiya being an English teacher. *snickers* Reviews welcome.


	5. Lunch with the Hyuuga

**Chapter Five: Lunch with the Hyuuga**

**Author's note:** Believe it or not I wrote these first five chapters in one sitting with no idea where I was taking this. Again: supposed to be a one shot. Ah well. Also, urg for unintentional hiatus. I'm sorry. :(

* * *

Eventually I'll explain a bit more why Hinata and Neji are "outcasts" and about Tenten's background. Eventually Neji and Tenten will start dating as will Hinata and Naruto. Everyone else is up in the air. Let's go!

Tenten wants to do a victory dance on the top of the table. She's managed to get Hyuuga Neji to sit beside her for lunch after first meeting him on Monday. She can't help being proud of herself and wants to jump up and down when Neji relaxes beside her.

His eyes, more silver than Hinata's, glance down to his forearm when she lets go of him. His lower lip comes out the _slightest_ but it is back to normal so quick Tenten must have imagined it. She does see the smile come up on Neji's face, small but there.

"Smooth move ex-lax," Kiba says to Naruto.

"Shut it, dog-breath," Naruto says.

Kiba sticks his tongue out at Naruto who manages to get properly balanced in his chair. His cheeks are deep red but he turns and grins at Hinata. Tenten keeps her laugh back as Hinata is gaping at Naruto.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto says happily, _loudly_.

"Hello Naruto," Hinata says.

Her smile brightens her entire face and Tenten keeps her giggles back. Okay, so maybe she had started all this to figure out Neji. But, if Hinata and Naruto got together because of her then she'd feel ecstatic.

"Your hair looks really pretty today," Naruto says.

"Ah, thank you," Hinata gets out.

Hinata is flushing and grinning. She looks pleased and Naruto looks like he won a billion dollars. Shikamaru rolls his eyes and Tenten knows what's coming next.

"Finally," Shikamaru mutters.

Tenten coughs to hide her laugh and sees Neji staring in curiosity. Tenten wonders if Neji has ever seen or heard Naruto fail at complimenting Hinata. She has a feeling Neji hasn't and wants to tell him. She has no idea how to bring it up discreetly in the middle of a crowded lunch room.

"Pardon?" Neji asks.

"Naruto sucks at compliments," Kiba answers.

Naruto whips around in his chair and swats Kiba on the shoulder. Kiba snickers but doesn't take back the words.

"You suck," Naruto exclaims.

Kiba keeps laughing. Tenten shakes her head and notices Neji is staring at her with his eyebrows raised. She shrugs and he hums.

"Anyway," Choji says. "Welcome to the table. Don't mind the craziness because you're gunna end up getting used to it."

Tenten keeps from shouting in happiness as Choji grins broadly at the Hyuuga. Their eyes are wide and it's Neji who smiles first. Hinata begins to giggle which makes Naruto spin in his seat to stare in wonder.

"Thank you," Neji says.

"So, philosophy?" Shikamaru asks as he eyes the text Neji has put on the table.

Tenten watches as Neji blinks then nods. Tenten thinks the text is rather huge and can't believe Neji would be reading it for fun.

"Yes, I have it in the morning," Neji says.

"What else you got?" Kiba inquires.

Shikamaru snorts and Tenten keeps her laugh back as Neji stares at Kiba for a moment. Neji adjusts his glasses and lets out a little breath.

"Algebra first period, Biology second period, Philosophy, lunch, Chemistry, English fifth period, and Physics final period," Neji said.

Tenten can't help staring with Kiba, Lee, and Naruto. Shikamaru hums like he expected Neji's answer while Choji is grinning happily. Shino is unfazed. Tenten can't imagine having all difficult courses. She hardly understood the basic maths class she had now.

"Honors," Hinata says.

"Huh?" Naruto asks.

"Neji's in honors courses," Hinata says.

Tenten sees Neji has gone pink and he adjusts his glasses. He hadn't said the typical "honors" or "advanced" in front of any of his courses. Tenten had heard other honors students saying the word proudly and getting all puffed up about it.

"Dude," Kiba says. "Wanna help with my maths homework?"

Choji throws an apple at Kiba's head but it misses and hits the table. Kiba picks up the apple and shines it on his shirt with a wolfish smile before taking a bite of it. Tenten sees Neji blinking rapidly like he doesn't know how to answer.

"Ignore him," Tenten says.

"Oh?" Neji inquires.

"Kiba's a little stupid," Shikamaru says.

"Hey, you woulda asked if you needed help, lazy-ass," Kiba says.

Shikamaru snorts as he unwraps his bento box. This signals everyone else to open their lunch and Tenten can't help staring at how elegant Hinata and Neji's lunches are compared to everyone else's.

Fruit are cut fancifully while there are perfect garnishes on the steamed rice. The maki rolls are perfectly lined up to one side and everything looks so polished, like it belongs in some food magazine and not in a high school cafeteria. Tenten sees Naruto pop open a bento filled with cooked instant ramen and rolls her eyes.

"What's that?" Naruto asks as he points to Hinata's bento.

"Actual food," Kiba tells him.

Naruto protests as Kiba makes fun of the ramen. Tenten laughs and sees Neji venturing a chuckle. Hinata offers some of her fruit to Naruto who takes it happily. He offers her ramen and she demurely takes some with her chopsticks. Neji watches carefully but makes no remark about the two sharing food. Tenten thinks it's adorably sweet.

Kiba burps loudly and Tenten sighs. Shino tsks as Kiba fist-bumps Naruto. Choji shakes his head and Shikamaru snickers. Lee congratulates Kiba on his great digestion and Tenten sees Neji looking confused. She shakes her head and he nods once.

"So what do you guys do on the weekends?" Shikamaru asks the Hyuuga.

"Study, mainly," Neji says.

"I ride my horse if I have time," Hinata says.

She goes pink in the cheeks and Tenten knows it's because Hinata's realized how "mayor's daughter" her answer is. The guys stare for a minute but Kiba grins.

"I can ride some of the dogs my family has on our property. Does that count?" Kiba asks.

Tenten breathes a sigh of relief as Hinata chuckles and nods. Shikamaru is grinning and shakes his head as Kiba launches into a story about the massive dogs his family lives with. Soon Choji is talking about how he helps at his parent's restaurant and Shino mentions his ant farm. Lee describes working out with Guy and Tenten keeps grinning.

Neji and Hinata have fit seamlessly into the group. They're asking all the right questions and giving the proper responses. She does notice the two have leaned closer to the overall group and can't help but think they seem kind of starved.

Both are soaking everything in with bright eyes and excited smiles. They've both forgotten about their lunches entirely as they ask for more detail about the group's social lives. Tenten realizes the Hyuuga have _never_ had this before and swallows down the lump in her throat. She's going to make sure they get it every day, no matter what.

* * *

Hinata is still floating from spending lunch with Tenten, Naruto, Neji, and the other guys. She hasn't been able to stop smiling and doesn't care if her cheeks will hurt for the entire weekend. She doesn't even care she barely ate and the cooks at home will wonder about it. She walks with Tenten and the guys to gym, hoping this feeling of belonging will never end.

Hinata and Tenten separate from the guys and step into the girl's changing room. Ino and Sakura are not here yet and Hinata lets out a breath of relief. Tenten is talking about how everyone is planning to go to the movies and dinner tomorrow night as they pick their lockers for the day. Hinata knows she will be at home finishing up her assignments and pushes the jealousy down.

"You and Neji can come, you know," Tenten says once her bag is in the locker.

Tenten is smiling in that warm, easy, and confident way of hers and Hinata gasps. She and Neji have been invited to dinner and movies with _friends_. Hinata manages to hold back her happy tears and nods because she can't trust her voice.

"Awesome," Tenten says. "I can add you to the group chat we've got going on and you'll have to add Neji but then we can figure out plans easier."

A _group chat_? Hinata had a group messaging chat with Neji and Hanabi of course but now she would have a _second_ one! With friends! Friends who she and Neji would be going to the movies with tomorrow night! Hinata wanted to pinch her arm to see if she had woken up today.

"Of course," Hinata says.

"Good. I don't know where we're going but it's usually a burger place. I've gone four times all ready and Saturday's the cheap night for high school students," Tenten says.

Hinata had no idea the movies offered a cheap night. She didn't even know what movies were playing since she, Hanabi, and Neji had never bothered to go. They did not like seeing the couples or groups of friends having fun when they always had to go with family. Now _they_ would be going with a group of friends.

Well, she and Neji. Hanabi would be alone at the house, _completely_ alone as father had gone away on business. Hinata bites her tongue as Tenten continues to talk about past weekends out with the others. Tenten has changed into her gym shirt and is pulling her skirt down now. Hinata knows she should be changing but doesn't care.

"Ah, can my sister come?" Hinata asks.

"Hanabi?" Tenten returns.

Hinata is caught between wanting to hug Tenten for remembering Hanabi's name and wanting to text Hanabi about them having _plans_ this weekend. She nods instead. Tenten grins.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier," Tenten says.

Hinata gives in to the urge to hug Tenten and squeezes her eyes shut so she doesn't start sobbing happily. Tenten laughs and hugs her back. The happy moment is broken when Hinata hears an unfamiliar snort.

"What's next? Are you two going to start making out?" Ino questions with a sneer.

Hinata bites her lower lip and lowers her head. The girls behind Ino giggle and Hinata turns to look away.

"No, we don't do free shows like you and Sakura," Tenten says.

Hinata gasps and whips her head up. Tenten is grinning evilly. Everyone has stilled and Ino is snarling. Sakura cracks her knuckles and takes a step towards them with a sneer on her normally pretty face.

"What did you say, new-girl?" Sakura demands.

"My name is Tenten, not new-girl. And I was saying we don't do free shows like you and Ino," Tenten says.

Hinata shifts to lean closer against the lockers as Sakura comes closer. Sakura's slender arms are defined with hard-earned muscle and all the muscle is standing out as she clenches her fists. Hinata gulps as Tenten stands tall.

"What free shows?" Sakura questions with a growl.

"All that groping you two do during cheers, man, you'd think the school would want to start charging," Tenten answers.

The other girls gasp. Sakura lets out a yell and her right fist launches out. Hinata shivers at the bang of Sakura's fist hitting the locker mere centimeters from Tenten's head. Tenten's eyebrows have raised and she has a smile on her face: unflinching, challenging, and amused. Sakura takes a step back and stares.

"You missed," Tenten says. "You'll notice I don't miss."

Sakura huffs and flicks her short pink hair royally before returning to Ino's side. Hinata lets out a breath and changes hastily. She keeps close to Tenten as they exit the girl's changing room and find the guys. Hinata flushes as Naruto comes to stand next to her.

"All right, archery. We're heading outside," Anko-sensei says.

Hinata follows Tenten and the guys out. Targets have been arranged along the wall of the school. There are bows, arrows, and a variety of throwing weapons lined up twenty feet from the targets and Hinata sees Tenten's eyes gleaming. Anko-sensei tells them not to poke any eyes out and people begin picking weapons.

Hinata gasps with a jolt as six thunks sound through the air in rapid succession. She looks to see a target with its red bulls-eye filled with six throwing knives and Tenten spinning a seventh knife through its hole on her right index finger. She's standing twenty-five feet from the target. Hinata sees everyone give pause as Tenten picks up five more knives and flings them out so quickly Hinata has trouble keeping up.

Six more thunks sound through the area and Tenten has hit bulls-eye on the target Ino had been aiming at. Ino and Sakura are gaping as Tenten picks up another knife and begins twirling it with a grin on her face. Hinata sees Tenten wink at Ino and Sakura as she buries six more knives into a target.

Hinata can't wait to tell Neji about this.

* * *

Of course I'm not going to take away Tenten's wicked aim. Do I know if Sakura and Ino are going to be brought into the group? Nope, not as of this writing. Where's Sasuke? Damned if I know. Will Sai appear? No clue. It's gunna be a fun ride *grins* Reviews welcome.


End file.
